Gregor The Overlander: Prophecy Of Light
by BMTH
Summary: Fanfic, I own nothing.


Gregor The Overlander and

The Prophecy Of Light

Part 1

The Bane

Chapter 1

Sitting at his desk, Gregor hid his face in his textbook, attempting to avoid the teachers gaze. As he buried his face deeper, he could feel his teacher's eyes boring holes into the back of his head. Gregor was getting nervous, already overheating because of his apparel, he began to sweat. Long sleeves and jeans hid the battle scars that littered Gregor's body. He cringed as he thought back to the pain behind the scars. Suddenly Gregor was no longer in Mr. Baker's classroom but he was back in the Firelands. Ash caked his throat and lungs, forcing him to cough dryly. He stumbled forward through the knee deep ash. A pathetic attempt at crying out for help crawled to his lips and out his mouth. Nothing.

"That's it! Gregor get out of my class!" Mr. Baker yelled. This quickly snapped Gregor out of his flashback. His head shot up, peering at his teacher behind half shut eyes. Without realizing it, Gregor had laid his head down and the bright lights stung his eyes.

"What for!?" Gregor asked, not trying to keep the annoyance from his tone.

"Sleeping in my class." Said Mr. Baker, "Don't act dumb with me, I'm tired of your attitude." As he turned away, Gregor heard him say "Brat." under his breath.

"I wasn't sleeping, I was going over the lec-" Gregor growled in reply, but Mr. Baker cut him off.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, now get OUT!" He yelled the last word, spraying spit at Gregor. Gregor stood up quickly, knocking over a notebook. It hit the ground with a loud "Smack!" And a photo flew out of the pages. Some kid immediately snatched it up. Gregor's heart fluttered as he realized what the picture was of. Luxa and Gregor's last night together. It had been almost two years since then, but nothing really had changed. Not his feelings about her or the picture that he always kept with him. Gregor silently cursed himself for leaving it in the notebook. The kid holding the picture gasped and dropped the picture. Gregor quickly reached down and picked it up, heading towards the classroom door.

"Freak!" The kid called out.

"Psycho!" Called another. The insults kept coming until Gregor was out the door. He sped up to a jog when a teacher called after him to stop. Instead he did just the opposite and bolted down the hallway. The red lockers blended with the white ceiling as he tore through the hallway. Gregor blew past the janitors, still scraping nacho's off the tables from lunch, and he kept right on going. Past the principals office, ignoring all the shouts at him to stop. Out the door and into the cool fall Virginia air.

Gregor didn't slow his pace one bit, in fear that somebody was behind him. It was coming up on November, or at least Gregor thought. For him, the months seemed to slip by unnoticed. All Gregor did was pay attention to the season changes. Another flashback crept its way into Gregor's mind, replaying across his eyes like a movie. An old horrifying movie.

"I've got to get in closer if I'm going to take him out!" Said Gregor.

"Hang on!" Said Ares, and suddenly they were spinning over and over, and Gregor found himself directly under the Bane's foreleg. He plunged his sword into the soft flesh. The Bane gave a strangled cry and jerked backward, freeing Gregor's blade.

"Get out!" Gregor cried. "Get out, Ares!" He had a terrible sense of dread. Something was wrong about their position, their proximity to the Bane. Even before his bat opened his wings, Gregor knew there was no way they could clear the claws. He thrust his sword in the Bane's direction but it was too late. "Ares!" Gregor cried. "No!" Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the rat caught Ares's wing, spun him around so they were face-to-face, and pulled him forward. Gregor dropped Solovet's dagger and wrapped both hands around the hilt of his sword. He plunged the blade into the Bane's heart as he sunk his teeth into Ares's neck.

"No!" Gregor cried out, back to reality. He wasn't too far from his uncle's farm now. Gregor quickly took out a pen and paper, scribbling a quick note.

"I'm going for a walk.. I need to clear my head. There's a lot going on..if you get a call from the principal, I'll explain later. Well..maybe. I'm tired of this place. School, Virginia..The overland."

"That should suffice." Gregor thought to himself. As he stepped across the property line his boot made a squishing sound. He looked down and saw the ground was covered in mud. Gregor couldn't help but smile to himself. He loved the rain, the mud. When he was close enough, he silently slid his book-bag off and his jacket. Setting everything on the front porch, the note on top, Gregor felt okay to leave now. He turned on his heels and started walking away when something caught his eye.

"Was that just a giant tail…?" Gregor thought curiously. The tail was long, slender and whiplike, but seemed like it was much too big to be on any creature. "Any overland creature that is.." He thought. Gregor crept through the muddy yard, towards the edge of the forest where he thought he saw the tail. "There it is again!" He thought to himself, almost yelling in his own head. Gregor through stealth out the window and full out sprinted towards the forest's edge. The creatures body that the tail belonged to came into view for a moment before disappearing deeper amongst the tree's. There was no mistaking it now. That was a giant rat.

Chapter 2

Gregor's eyes couldn't believe what he had just seen. As his feet tore across the thick foliage, he attempted to process what he had just seen. Two years after the war, two years after he had left the Underland, New York, His past life behind, a giant rat shows up in the overland. Gregor kept running, seemingly forever. Had he just imagined the rat, and was running after nothing? A figment of his imagination? No he wasn't that crazy, yet. His eyes had definitely seen a five foot tall rat.

"CRACK!" Gregor whipped his head around at the noise. He stopped running, his feet sliding through the mud. "Who are you!?" He shouted at the general direction of the noise. He clicked his tongue a few times, attempting to get his bearings using echolocation. Of all the things he left behind in the underland this would never be one. It was too useful. His world suddenly lit up much brighter than he'd expected. Was it already that late? How could it already be night? Gregor pondered this for a moment, but was abruptly cut off by something smacking him in the back. Gregor cried out in pain, keeling over. "What just hit me!?" He wondered, it felt like a train had just run him over. Terror melted over him as a loud, and all too familiar hiss filled the night air. Gregor was suddenly very aware of his surroundings, of the night air's temperature dropping rapidly. His breath fogged in front of him, making it even harder to find the perpetrator. He noticed that nothing else was near, all signs of wild life has disappeared. Whoever it was, stuck fear into the hearts of not only Gregor but every small creature for a quarter mile.

"Your out of shape, Gregor." Said the familiar voice as the body it came from materialized in front of Gregor. Relief flooded throughout his body as the name that came with the voice crawled its way into Gregor's mind.

"Ripred…"Gregor croaked out. He slowly looked up at couldn't place the voice at all with the body that stood before him. "...Ripred? Is that really you?" He asked, his voice much stronger now.

"Stand up." Ripred barked at him. "Yes it's me..Look a lot has changed in two years. More than I'd like to admit..I need your help."

"Another prophecy?" Gregor asked, readily. Ripred only shook his head, sadness in his eyes.

"No, nothing like that.." Ripred said this softly, which made Gregor look up. "There's a lot going on. The bond between gnawers and humans has fallen apart. They are at each others throats once more. War is threatening to rear its ugly head again. Each side is calling for the warrior." A wall of sadness his Gregor, then anger and betrayal.

"So that's it? I'm just an instrument in your war again? You came all this way to find me and recruit me for your war?" Gregor said angrily, getting to his feet. Gregor had hit a growth spurt a few months ago and now towered over the rat. "Is that all I ever was? Just a rager to you?" He began to shout. "Because I'm a natural born killer, you have to call on me every time-" He was cut off by Ripred's tail flying at his face. Gregor ducked down, dodging the tail and planted his foot into Ripred's chest. The rat stumbled backwards, hitting his head on a tree behind him. "Your the one out of shape. I've been practicing." Gregor growled at him. The rat picked his head up, glaring at him.

"Choose your words wisely boy, I'm in not mood to deal with your toddler tantrums." He growled back. Ripred stood back up, crossing his arms and staring at him. Gregor took a deep breath and nodded.

"Your right. Sorry. That was uncalled for." Gregor apologized, reaching out a hand. Ripred took it, shaking it once and let go.

"To business. I need you to come back with me. I'm sure your little girlfriend will appreciate it very much. I don't want you as an instrument in the war. I came to bring you back, as a peace offering. Luxa will enjoy the sight of you more than anything right now, and if I'm the one bringing you back, it might just wind down the tension a bit." Ripred said calmly. Gregor nodded, thinking for a moment.

"When do we leave?" He said finally. A ghost of a smile danced across Ripred's lips at his triumph.

"Tonight." He replied. Together the two turned and headed back in the opposite direction from which they came. They walked silently, because out of the million questions Gregor had, he could think of none that would be the most important. So he kept all of them to himself. When they got closer to the farm, Gregor turned to Ripred but Ripred already knew what to do. He nodded and stepped back, hiding himself in the shadows of the forest. With that taken care of, Gregor cautiously approached the porch as he noticed his stuff wasn't there. He stepped inside quietly, and ran right into an ecstatic Boots. She wrapped her arms around his legs in a tight hug.

"Gregor, where did you go? I drawed you a picture. I go get it now." She launched off her questions like bullets out of a machine gun. She ran off with a smile on her face, determined to find the picture. Gregor stepped right into another one of his uncle's drunken rage fits. His uncle was standing very unsteadily with a beer in his hand and a fist in the other. He stood at an impressive six foot three inches. He could have done something productive with his life, but instead he screamed at little girls for nothing. He clutched the beer tighter as he started swaying. It was a pretty pathetic sight to hold, a man, extended beer belly, stains all over his shirt and wearing "X-Box" Boxers. Lizzie was the recipient of the attack this time, with tears in her eyes she cowered in a corner.

"Why can't yoouu d-do anyt-thing r-right!?" His uncle yelled, slurring heavily. He almost fell over he was swaying so hard.

"Sit down, Uncle Jess.." Gregor said calmly. This only angered him more. His uncle turned on him now, smirking.

"Oh shut up. Your in trouble too!" Uncle Jess said, suddenly not slurring at all anymore.

"So he was faking? Huh.." Gregor thought to himself, but said "Oh? Did I forget to pick up your beer with the ID that I don't have again?" Gregor asked sarcastically.

"I said shut up, brat!" He yelled back. "Your principal called. You decided to yell at a teacher, then storm out of the class? Then you skip the rest of the day?" He laughed the last sentence, almost as if he was proud. This sobered Gregor up quickly. They had already called? Gregor shook the thought out of his head and walked past his uncle. He reached out his hand, and Lizzie took it eagerly.

"C'mon, it's alright Liz.." Gregor whispered to his sister. She clutched his hand tightly and just nodded, staying silent. Gregor walked into the kitchen, his sister ran off upstairs. The yellow lights shined on a sad scene. Mom and Dad were sitting at the old wooden table, Mom traced the once intricate carvings, that now where all faded together to make it look like the table was dragged behind a truck. Dad just sat silently, his arms folded over his know bulky chest. Working out on a farm with his dad, Gregor had developed some serious strength but he wasn't alone. His dad had gotten a little taller, but most of his weight gain had gone into his broad shoulders and arms. His muscles rippled under neath the tight t-shirt. "Dad, I need to speak to you for a moment in private." Gregor requested. His dad shook his head, but it was mom that answered.

"Absolutely not, if you've something to say for yourself I would like to hear it too." Gregor's mother said firmly. "I'm begging you to have something valid to say.." She said softly, her resolve wavering. Gregor thought for a moment, then another until the three were in awkward silence for a full minute. Finally Gregor made his decision.

"I'm leaving. I'm going back." Gregor said this with true conviction. He stood straight, bearing the shocked looks from his parents. Dad stuttered, unable to get a full word out and Mom went stone still.

"B-back!?" His dad finally got out. "Y-you want to do..y-ou..W-what!?" He said, the stuttering getting worse as he got more angry. Gregor stared directly into his dad's eyes, never blinking.

"We all knew this was coming eventually, just never knew when. Well it's now. Ripred is at the edge of the forest. I'm going back. It's not an optional thing this time." Gregor spoke strongly, his voice staying steady. Both his parents reacting at this strength of his tone. Gregor's mother started to cry as the reality of his words set in and his father stood up. As his dad stepped closer, Gregor's resolve began to waver. Could he do this? Could Gregor really stand up to his dad like this, put his family through this again? Then, an unexpected thought.

"Mom, you love Dad." Gregor said this as a fact, not a question. "Would you do anything for him?"

"Of course!" His mother answered, snapping out of her daze.

"And it goes without question that I would do the exact same for your mother. I love her with every fiber of my being." His dad said. Gregor's parents exchanged a loving gaze for a moment, then turned back to him.

"The love you have for each other is exactly what I feel for Luxa." Gregor whispered softly, unable to keep the emotion from his voice. Tears welled up in his eyes as his feelings of love came flooding back to him. "There is too much left un-resolved. It's high time I correct my mistake down there." Gregor said, pushing the emotion from his voice.

"What are you talking about, down there? New Y-york is upwards. Idiot.." Gregor's uncle yelled at him from the kitchen door way. Gregor was glad they had never told his uncle the whole story but sometimes his ignorance was just annoying. He was suddenly aware of how long he'd been inside. It had been almost an hour since he stepped inside, Ripred was going to be very angry. They all shrugged off his uncle's comment and continued the conversation.

"Gregor..Go." His dad said quietly. His mother's emotions registered on her face very clearly. Betrayal, anger, denial, and back to betrayal. Gregor, knowing there was going to be a very bad fight took this moment to dash from the kitchen and up the stairs. He turned at the end of the hall into his bedroom. He found his backpack on his bed and continued to dump out the contents. Looking all over the swirling mass of chaos. He thought back to times before and counted up everything he'd need.

"Okay, flashlight, batteries, clothes I don't care about." Gregor laughed to himself, remembering that Regalia was just going to burn the clothes anyway. "And boots." Gregor crammed all of these things into his bag, slipping on a hoodie and a pair of boots. As he scuffled all over his messy room he heard a loud "RIIIIP!" from under his boot. He looked down slowly, to his horror to find the picture of him and Luxa was torn in half. Right down the middle. A tear slowly slid down Gregor's cheek like a child down a slide. He shook his head, he'd get another picture tonight. Of just her..this thought made Gregor smile.

"You have to come home..It is not an option Gregor." His dad said from behind him. Gregor jumped in surprise, but then turned and nodded.

"And I will." He replied. Gregors dad stepped forward, ignoring the mess and embraced his son. Gregor hugged his dad back tightly, making sure to crack his back. His dad groaned, but he laughed a bit. Gregor slipped past him, bag in hand and went down the stairs. He kissed his still hysterical mother on the cheek and headed out the front porch. As he jumped off, ready for another adventure he heard a scuffling inside the house. The sound of a lamp breaking made Gregor turn around. His mother was at the doorway, staring at him, tears in her eyes.

"I love you honey..You are coming home." She said this, so matter-o-factly that he just had to believe her.

"I love you too, Mom. Yes I am." Gregor replied and then melted into the night as he tore through the yard, glad to finally be rid of the farm. Gregor half expected and slap from Ripreds tail for taking so long, but he did nothing but just nod. Maybe Ripred knew what it was like to have to say goodbye to his family. They paused for a moment, staring at each other, letting the cool night mist swirl around their legs.

"Are you ready for this boy? It's going to be a long journey..You might not see this place ever again.." Ripred asked solemnly.

"Such lack in confidence in your most prized pupil." Gregor said with a smile. Ripred returned the smile and laughed but deep down, Gregor couldn't help but wonder if he was right..

Chapter 3

All the swaying was starting to make Gregor feel very nauseous. When Ripred had told him that his little raft wasn't exactly the greatest, it wasn't even vaguely joking. The raft consisted of some sticks and branches, which Ripred is holding out on where he got them, and leaves. Somehow it was able to hold both Gregor and Ripred's body weight, and still manage to stay afloat. Just barely though.

"Ripred how much farther till Regalia?" Gregor asked, gripping the side of the raft tightly, his face slightly tinged with green.

"Oh about a day. We can't get there by boat. Way too far. I don't have the strength, or the navigational skills to get us there." He said calmly, never taking his eyes off the horizon. Gregor went stone still. They weren't going to Regalia?

"So then how are we getting there? To Regalia? You dragged me back down here, I'm going to see Luxa." Gregor said, highly irritated. Ripred snapped around, his snout inches from Gregor's face.

"You came down here on your own. Don't even think about blaming me. I needed your help, but that doesn't not give you right to complain about everything. We are less than five minutes away from our destination. So shut it, unless you have something real important to say like 'Ripred there is a massive serpent' because that is something I'd like to be aware of." He snarled every word, putting emphasis on the word 'not'. Gregor was upset, but masked it well. Ripred was right, He didn't have the right to complain. However he didn't feel an apology was owed, especially because Ripred would just laugh it off.

Gregor stayed silent, watching Ripred row the boat forward. Five minutes passed, and then ten. He wanted to ask where they were going, but decided to just stay silent. Gregor kept his eyes peeled, looking for anything familiar. A massive whirlpool, giant octopus, deadly flesh eating mites. Anything to cause some excitement, however nothing came.

"We're here boy." Ripred whispered, pulling the paddle back into the boat. Gregor peered around, the darkness made it almost impossible to see anything.  
"Where exactly is here…?" Gregor asked cautiously, trying to not anger the rat farther. As the words left his mouth, he recognized exactly where they were. A gasp escaped his lips and Ripred stuck the paddle back in, guiding them towards a tunnel.

The Tankard. An icy hand reached down Gregor's throat and clutched his heart, turning it to ice. The pain that came with the memories of this place was almost too much to bear. This is where he thought he lost his baby sister forever, Luxa was claimed by the sea, only to be later resurrected, Twitchtip was captured and tortured in those tunnels. Just as quickly as the hand came, it retracted its painfully icy grip and retreated from Gregor. He shook his head, shaking the haunting memories away for now.

"Like I said before, about a days journey now." Ripred said smugly. Gregor couldn't help but smile a bit, the rat hadn't changed one bit. He hopped out of the boat, tugging it further into the tunnel so Gregor could step out. As he did, Gregor noticed the water was much lower than before.

"The sea serpents have all died now..They aren't in the water anymore, so the water levels are lower." Ripred answered the question that Gregor hadn't asked.

"You know, your pretty smart." Gregor said, pausing for a moment. "For an oversized nibbler." Gregor laughed at his own joke but was shocked to hear another voice, ringing out with laughter. This voice did not belong to the smirking rat. Gregor whipped his head around, trying to find a head to go with the voice. A giant fuzzy bullet of gold streaked past me and I caught a scent of lavender. Luxa.

"Gregor!" She shouted, flipping off of her golden bat, landing perfectly on her feet and sprinting towards him. She outright tackled Gregor, forcing them both to hit the ground hard. Gregor groaned, but ignored the pain and wrapped his long lost love in a crushing bear hug. She hugged him back, laughing all the while.

"Luxa, it's really you.." Gregor's heart was somewhere, lodged in his throat. He tried for more words, but none came out. The pressure was building in his throat. Why was he suddenly at a loss for words? For the last two years Gregor had constantly practiced what he would say the next time they met, and now nothing.

The next few things made absolutely no sense. Luxa let go, then she punched him in the face. He cringed and Ripred roared with laughter in the background. The sound of the punch reverberated off the walls, echoing for miles.

"Ripred told me he could get you to come back..He said only for one reason though. Is this true? Do you really only return.." Luxa looked up into Gregors eyes. "For me?" She asked quietly. Gregor nodded, still unable to speak.

"Lets go!" Aurora suddenly hissed, freeing Gregor from his trance. He gently slid out from underneath her, staring at Aurora intently.

"Why?" Gregor asked suspiciously, "What's going on?" Ripred immediately picked up on Gregor's suspicions, and snarled at him.

"Gnawers, idiot." He said impatiently. "We have to go. Now." This caught Gregor off guard, but he didn't argue. Gregor lifted Luxa up, embracing her momentarily. Luxa hugged him back, but it was different than before. Although it wasn't long, Luxa had just barely wrapped her arms around him, her muscles were tense. Then, a thought occurred to him, maybe Luxa just wanted to leave. After all, there were rats nearby.

"I said come," Ripred said sharply. "Now!" Ripred gripped the two lovers, with his tail, tossing them both onto Aurora's broad back. Without anymore hesitation, the bat lifted off the ground and headed in wide circles up towards the top of the tunnel.  
"What about Ripred?" Gregor asked, worried about the big guy.

"You concern is appreciated, but I'm a big rat, I think I can handle myself." He replied, his voice just dripping with sarcasm. Gregor tried to reply but was simply cut off by Aurora beating her wings so intensely fast that it sucked the oxygen from Gregor's lungs. He gripped his legs around the bats torso. Luxa, in front of him leaned down, pressing her chest to her bond's bat. The tunnel twisted and turned in rapid succession and Aurora didn't hesitate once.

"Gregor. . ." Luxa started, "There's something I need to tell you." Luxa didn't get that chance to finish the sentence.

A deep bellowing, and all too familiar, roar shook the cavern. Cracks flew across the ceiling in a spider web like pattern, rocks crumbled and fell. Aurora, although it didn't seem possible went even faster. Anger hit Gregor like a wall, then sadness mixed with terror for a horrifying elixir that washed over Gregor. His legs tightened around Aurora's back, as his stomach threatened to show Gregor his lunch again. Luxa was still, staying pressed to her bond's wide back as closely as possible.

"Luxa..Is that who I think it is?" Gregor asked, terrified. She stayed silent, but Gregor saw a slight nod of her head. That was all he needed. His mind couldn't process this much emotion at once, and so it simply shut down. His vision went black, and he slipped from Aurora's back.

Gregor's eyes fluttered open but were met with nothing but darkness. He wondered if that was it. Killed by fear of the enemy. Was he dead? Gregor couldn't tell. It seemed like a lot of pain for a dead person. He tried to move, but something held him in place. Once more he tried, but still whatever was it was, held him tightly.

"Gregor!" A voice called out from the darkness.

"Here!" He called back, but instantly regretted it. Who called his name? It wasn't Luxa. Aurora was not that loud. Ripred was long gone behind them before he had fallen. He heard the sound of claws running over the smooth tunnel floor. "Well this is it..Might as well find out who's killing me." He thought and then clicked his tongue.

This was a little trick he had picked up on his last trip to the Underland, by simply clicking his tongue, speaking. Any noise Gregor made, he could see where it projected from. Gregor was a human bat, he could use echo-location. This meant that even in dark places, Gregor could always see just fine. As he looked down at his body, it wasn't a what that held him in place, it was a who. A very sadistic, colorful looking who. A spinner was quickly moving it's legs back and forth wrapping Gregor in a tight cocoon. He'd always hated spiders, even as a young child. After his first trip down to this place, this fear was only amplified when he found out that 'Spinners' down here were really just another type of spider. However these spiders were gigantic, compared to even the goliath of spiders in the Overland.

"Hey, cut that out! I'm still alive you know!" He yelled at the spider, know how much they hate loud noises. It hesitated, but then quickened it's pace. The cocoon, now up to Gregor's neck, constricted against his body. The spider turned to see several rats, now just feet away from them.

"Listen to the boy, cut that out. He's mine." The first rat said. Gregor peered over to see a very small Underland rat. Only about four feet, but his muscles very easily made up for his size. His muscles were very prominent, bulging in all directions all over his body, rippling under his jet black fur. "I have a craving for warriors. Especially one's that are as ignorant as this one." The rat said, and his friends around him laughed in agreement. Gregor then noticed how many there were. It wasn't just one or two, but at least eight rats encircled him and the spider. Now on normal circumstances, with a sword and maybe a torch, this wouldn't be a problem at all. These were not normal circumstances. He was locked tight in a spider's cocoon, there was not sword anywhere nearby. Hope drained from Gregor faster than heat on the dark side of the moon.

"Didn't you hear me? I said cut that out!" The main rat lunged at the spider. The fuzzy body of the spider disappeared and the rat landed on his face. Luck had apparently favored Gregor today because as he came down, the rat's claws dug into a part of the cocoon giving Gregor wiggle room.

"W-where d-did he go?" One of the rats stuttered out. Several followed suit, looking around frantically, whimpering.

"That's my Overlander, mind you!" A voice cried out from above. It was Luxa. She dropped down from Aurora, landed on the head rats back, and crippled him again. "Leave him alone, now." She said with such a commanding tone that even Gregor was surprised. However he was alone in this, the other rats regained their composure and stepped closer. Hissing and growling they didn't seem even at all intimidated.

"You think you command me?" One of them called out. It was received by a steely cold look from the Queen and laughter from all of the rats friends. The laughter was a cold song, sung only by nails on a chalkboard. It send fear down Gregor's spine as he remembered the first time he was outnumbered by rats. Boots strapped to his chest, torch in one hand and a fist in the other. That's when Luxa decided to kill him. She raised her open hand in surrender.

"Your right. Who am I to stand in a hungry rat's way of a meal." She said, her voice cold and slightly sarcastic. The rats didn't notice.

"That's right. Now step aside. I'm hungry." The one said and Luxa obliged. She got off the lead rats back, who still hadn't moved an inch. She held up one hand to signify them to stop.

"I'll even cut him free for you. Wouldn't want any of that spinner's web in your belly would you? I heard it's terribly difficult on the teeth." Luxa joked with the rats, and they laughed. Gregor couldn't believe the treachery. "Was she really doing this? Could she?" He thought. His fear was confirmed when she bent down on one knee and set the sword down. She pulled out a dagger and slowly sawed the webbing away. She was uncharacteristically gentle about this, but the rat's didn't notice. They talked amongst each other, waiting for their now free meal.

"Luxa, how can you do this? After everything we've gone through?" Gregor asked, beginning to lose control. He started thrashing inside, getting cut several times as she never once paid any attention to anything he said. Luxa placed one hand on his chest and cleanly cut all of it away in once stroke. She peeled back the webbing, her face only inches away from Gregor's own, still painted in betrayal.

"You know what to do." She whispered in his ear softly. The rat's didn't notice. That was their fatal mistake.

"Thank you very much your highness." The lead rat said with genuine gratefulness.

"Yeah, thanks a ton." Gregor said, playing along. "Your highness." He said with true loathing.

The next few seconds happened very fast, but were very controlled. Luxa stepped back quickly. The sword was still by Gregor's now free sword arm. Three rats stepped forward at the same time and Gregor ripped free from the rest of the webs. His hand grabbed the sword and his arm swung.

Most soldiers became great warriors through years of intense training and practice. Gregor was different. Gregor was what people in the Underland called a rager. Ragers were natural born killers. Where people saw their opponent, the foreground, background and were distracted, he saw chinks in the armor, he thought and that's where the blade went. He saw major arteries. He noticed things that would be otherwise undetectable. For instance, where an average person would see a large, well built rat, Gregor sees the recent injury the rat had sustained to his right leg. He stepped forward with a slight limp. The fur was eaten away around his waist and legs, revealing to anyone the weblike veins that crawled all across his calf. One of them was thick and pulsed, and Gregor instantly knew this artery was directly linked to his heart. The sword silently flew in an arc of pure destruction. All three rats leapt back but not before he had cut them all deep. Gregor stood and placed his feet together. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Okay, Luxa's torch provides some light, but I suppose I don't need that. I have a weapon, which will help. I'm still in shape. Eight on one, possible two if Luxa steps back in. Who knows, she's pretty good with a dagger." Gregor thought to himself. Then he attacked.

He lunged forward, sticking his sword straight out in a very obvious 'for the kill' type attack. The rat expected this and deflected the sword, but Gregor was only hoping for this. He used the moment of the sword to spin him in a circle and he came back very quickly to cut open the rat's chest again. This time he didn't miss. The blade cut a diagonal gash from its collar bone to its hip. He dropped and two of his friends lunged. Apparently size was no longer an issue because over the past two years Gregor had really bulked up. He planted his foot squarely between the first rat's eyes and stabbed at another. He cut right in between one of the rats ribs. Twisting the hilt he broke two ribs and punctured the lung. Two down. Gregor left the sword stuck in the rats torso and spun around with a brutal punch, breaking the smallest rat's nose.

"Your dead!" One screamed and lunged. Gregor ducked and the black rat glided over him easily. Gregor placed his fist right under the rats kidney and laughed as he fell on his face.

"No, Your dead!" Gregor yelled back and he yanked his sword free. All four remaining rats lunged forward at the same time, effectively ending the fight. In one last powerful swing, Gregor cleaved skin from bone off the first rat, punctured both lungs on the second once and his sword impaled the third. He side stepped the fourth rat's attack, but this one was smarter than his companions. He knew that was coming, and use his claws momentum to spin around and slash Gregor. However, the rat had clearly not practiced it very often because he spun too far and missed completely. This gave Gregor the time to yank his sword free and come down in one swing and slice down the rats chest.

"Impressive. I see you have not forgotten what you were taught down here." Luxa called out to him, stepping out of the shadows.

"And you have not gotten any better. What does the reigning queen of Regalia do in her free time, hmm?" Gregor asked, taunting Luxa.

"The queen spends her time dealing with political issues such as the nibblers colonization or the uprisings that she quickly has to deal with. Swordplay has become a lesser part of the queens world, now traded for word play. A quick tongue can extinguish a heated situation much quicker than a blade. You on the other hand seem to have picked up a few things up there." She gestured upwards on the last syllables. Gregor nodded and walked over to Luxa, waiting for Aurora to circle down and land.

"Gregor.." Luxa began, her face fallen and bruised with sadness. "There is something..you must know." She turned away and Gregor strode to her quickly and clasped her hands in his.

"Luxa, you can tell me anything, you know I love you." He said and with that Luxa peeled herself away with tears in her eyes. Aurora happened to have perfect timing and showed up right at that moment. Together Gregor and Luxa climbed up onto Aurora's back, no longer hand in hand. On the long flight back through the eminent darkness for Luxa, it was a thinking time.

Gregor attempted to start a conversation several times but was met with short half-hearted answers. Eventually he gave up and just counted the seconds go by.

After two full years of wishing and daydreaming of this time, he was confused by Luxa's lack of interest was very disheartening. He imagined this time being a happy reunion. Not unlike the reunion of Gregor and his father. Thinking back, it was a very fun time, his father was sick and unrecognizable. Delusional was a good word for it.

"We approach Regalia. Overlander, hide your face." Aurora spoke, her voice barely audible over the wind. Gregor was confused, but didn't want to anger Luxa anymore so he tugged his sleeves down past his hands, and the neck of his shirt up to his nose.

The familiar lights of Regalia soon droned out the darkness and filled the air with happiness. Gregor couldn't help but smile at all the memories of the city that soon expanded in every direction. He saw the arena at the far end, where the blood ball training takes place. He had hit every ball when it was his turn. Nobody could believe it and neither could Gregor but it had happened. It was the Rager side of him though.

Memories overtook Gregor and he just lay back, staying relaxed but he made sure to cover his face. If there was one thing he had learned it was to not anger the bat he rode. This made him laugh as he remembered all the times he had made Ares mad. His laughter quickly faded as he remembered that he would never see his bat again. His eyes watered but he just pushed the memory away and went stone faced. He was reminded of the knight at Cloisters and this was how he remained for the rest of the ride.


End file.
